Treats Wrapped in Ribbons
by Yami Kero
Summary: Vivio asks Nanoha about a certain day celebrated on her homeworld and wants to make something special for a friend. Unbeknowst to her, someone else also has a treat for her.


Hey guys, Yami Kero here. It's kinda funny on how fast time flies and I recall wanting to make a one-shot fanfic with Vivio & Einhart for Valentine's Day but unfortunately classes got in the way and the plot wasn't coming along very well so I then settled on making one slightly with regards to celebrating birthdays and the like. Now I'm currently studying ultrasound at another school and I manage to get at least some time to try and squeeze in some writing (whenever possible). It was until recently I came across a picture of ViEin with chocolates & ribbons that I finally got the idea that I originally lost (luckily). There's also a mention of Hayate/Carim in here as well but that's for another time.

Disclaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again. I don't own any of the Nanoha characters except ones I've created myself.

Enjoy.

It all started with one question. A question asked by a certain heterochromic young girl to one of her mothers. Surprisingly, Takamachi Nanoha wasn't a stranger to certain events celebrated back on Non-Administrated Planet 97, Earth. So when Vivio asked about Valentine's Day, Nanoha tried her hardest to make it easy to understand without confusing the little one…too much.

"Did you have something in mind that you wanted to make?" asked Nanoha.

"Hmm…cupcakes seem simple but I don't know if it has any connection to what you just told me," said Vivio.

"Vivio…it's not exactly the treat that counts. I already told you, it's when two people share their love for each other and how much he or she appreciates the other in having him or her in their life," explained Nanoha.

"Have you tried doing chocolates before?" asked Vivio.

"Well my family has a café and I don't recall doing candies that often, despite using chocolate in pastries and cakes," replied Nanoha.

"If you think it might be difficult I could always ask Aunt Hayate," said Vivio.

At that instant Nanoha's eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"Ahaha…it's OK, Vivio. Although I think cookies would also work if you want to try it," said Nanoha, realizing all too well as to what that mischievous "raccoon" would try and pull. Usually it involved either cosplay or something kinky.

"That sounds good. Let's make some," replied Vivio, with a happy grin on her face.

Nanoha gave a quick sigh of relief as she went to the pantry to get some of the ingredients needed.

'_If she actually did go to Hayate's place that girl is definitely going to get it from me_,' thought Nanoha.

"Mama...is Fate-mama going to be working late again?" asked Vivio.

"You know how full her work schedule can get sometimes. Why do you ask?" inquired Nanoha as she began placing some of the ingredients on the counter.

"I want to leave some for Fate-mama too," she replied.

"That's sweet of you Vivio. How much do you think you're going to need?" asked Nanoha.

"Well...there were some I wanted to give them to. So maybe three dozen," replied Vivio.

"That's a lot of cookies. How are you going to distribute them all?" asked Nanoha.

Vivio couldn't help but giggle with glee as her answer came out of her mouth.

"Nanoha-mama, that's easy. I'll leave one dozen for them, and one dozen for you and Fate-mama," said Vivio.

"You said three dozen. Who's the last one for?" asked Nanoha.

"Hmm..." wondered Vivio.

"Are you going to give some to Hayate?" asked Nanoha.

"I'll divide that dozen in half if I was to give some to Aunt Hayate," said Vivio.

"So who's the other half for?" asked Nanoha, again.

"I'll give it to Ein-chan," replied Vivio.

Nanoha read the recipe requirements for the cookies for a brief moment and thought about Vivio's answer. She knew that Vivio and Einhart were good friends and almost like mirrors of her and Fate. She got so caught up with past memories that five minutes later, after Vivio kept trying to get Nanoha's attention did she finally snap out of it.

"Nanoha-mama...are you listening? Are we going to start yet?" asked Vivio.

"Oh...sorry Vivio. Just took a lot longer for me to read the instructions than I thought," she lied.

"What were you thinking about?" inquired Vivio.

"Just some past memories," replied Nanoha. "Shall we get started then?"

Vivio gave a happy nod as the two of them began working on making cookies.

Fate had just finished her lunch break and was about to head back to her desk when she then decided to do a quick check on Nanoha and opened a communication channel.

When the channel opened, she noticed both Nanoha and Vivio in the kitchen apparently busy.

"Fate-chan...how are things at work?" asked Nanoha.

"You already know the answer to that question. I just wanted to let you know that I might be working late again today," answered Fate.

"Nanoha-mama and I are making cookies for Valentine's Day," replied Vivio.

"Oh...I see. You explained it to her didn't you?" inquired Fate, as she looked at Nanoha.

"Well she was curious and I presumed she wouldn't stop until I explained it," replied Nanoha, trying to act all innocent.

"Nice try, Nanoha. You lie just as bad as Hayate," said Fate, sighing slightly rubbing her forehead.

"Hey...I do not-" began Nanoha.

"Mama...what's the next step?" asked Vivio, tugging at her apron.

"Oh...sorry Vivio," said Nanoha. "We probably shouldn't hold you up any longer."

"I'll leave you two to making the cookies," replied Fate.

"I told Nanoha-mama to make an extra batch so I could leave some for you two," said Vivio, smiling.

"Oh...that's so sweet of you Vivio. I'm sure they'll be delicious," said Fate, giving her a heartwarming smile back.

"And I'm making a batch to give for Einhart as well," said Vivio.

"Oh, is that so? I'm sure she'll like them," said Fate.

"Take care, Fate-mama," replied Vivio.

"The same goes for the both of you," said Fate. She then took a look at Nanoha as she guided Vivio in making the cookies, before saying "I love you Nanoha."

The Ace of Aces looked briefly at Fate before saying, "Me too, Fate-chan."

After closing the communication window, Fate leaned back in her chair and looked at a picture of her, with Nanoha and Vivio taking a walk on the beach propped on a small frame at the corner of her desk.

It was then she spotted her partner, Enforcer Lanster walking by reading a file.

"Working late again?" asked Teana.

"Seems that way," replied the blonde.

"You know...if you'd like...I could ask the captain to see if you could -" began Teana.

"It's OK...I can deal with it," replied Fate.

Teana then placed the file she was reading under her right arm and placed them on her hips.

"You two really are similar in being stubborn and overworking yourselves," said Teana.

At that moment, Fate took a brief glance at her partner and gave her the raised eyebrow.

"Speak for yourself. You were also like that once and Signum reprimanded you for that," said Fate.

Teana was taken aback by what the blonde Enforcer said for a brief moment and then quickly recalled the incident and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry," said Teana.

"And by the way...Nanoha tends to overwork herself more than I do, considering the number of times I've told her," said Fate.

"That's true," replied the brunette. "What exactly were you guys talking about?"

"Nanoha and Vivio are both busy making cookies for Valentine's Day," said Fate.

"Oh...is that something that is celebrated back on Earth?" asked Teana.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is. It's usually to show someone how much you appreciate having him/her in your life," explained Fate.

"I'm guessing you've got yourself covered," said Teana.

"What's that supposed to mean?" wondered Fate.

"Your valentine," replied Teana.

Fate was silent for a brief moment and then chuckled lightly. "Oh, I see now. What about you? Do you have a valentine?"

"You have to ask?" wondered Teana.

"I'm just kidding. Does Subaru know?" asked Fate.

"Most likely from her sister," replied the brunette.

"So...what are your plans?" asked Fate.

"Not entirely sure as of yet," replied Teana. "Yourself?"

"Probably just take Nanoha out to a nice restaurant," replied the blonde Enforcer. "Not sure about afterwards though...and don't even think about finishing that sentence."

"I didn't say anything," said Teana.

"You were going to mentioned about 'going to third base'," said Fate accusingly.

"I would never think of the sort," replied Teana. "You two have been hanging around Hayate too much."

"She's actually part of the reason why we don't go to her for relationship problems. A word of advice from one to another...don't _ever_ go to her for advice or ideas," replied Fate.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Teana. "I've got to go finish this report so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure...tomorrow then," replied Fate, as she looked over her own finished report as she made the necessary tweaks before overlooking it and preparing it for submission.

By the time she had already finished, it was already midday. As she got to the parking lot and into her car, a sudden thought occurred to her when she was talking with Nanoha and Vivio a while ago.

'Vivio said that she was making some cookies for Einhart. Come to think of it, she did ask us once if she could invite her over for a study day,' thought Fate.

Her thoughts drifted back momentarily to when Einhart came over and immediately Nanoha noticed something quite obvious in terms of personality between her and Fate...their similarity. She chuckled lightly as she recalled their silly little banter between themselves when Vivio and Einhart were studying upstairs in her room.

As she left the precinct, Fate's device Bardiche chimed in telling her that she had an incoming mail message. When she was at a stop light, she opened the message and began reading it. All the message contained was the following:

'Finished making the cookies, already sent Vivio to bed. I left a small batch for us to enjoy. Have a safe drive back home. You know where I'll be waiting. Love, Nanoha.'

After reading the message, Fate felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks but immediately shook it off as the light turned green and she then headed for the freeway.

Back at the Takamachi residence, Nanoha was busy cleaning the mess that the two of them made while making the cookies and getting dinner ready before her beloved Fate got home. She already got some of the setting prepped up; simply put, a candlelight dinner.

As she put together the finishing touches, Nanoha looked over the layout which consisted of a red checker-boxed tablecloth, two chairs from their dining room, a small glass vase with some red and white roses between two candles that were currently unlit and gave a satisfied smile.

'I hope Fate doesn't mind the simplicity of it, despite my best efforts,' thought Nanoha.

Meanwhile, over at the Yagami residence, a certain blue-haired unison device was poking around the kitchen and overlooking a batter mix being made for some muffins while her master was diligently working it.

"Who are those going to be for?" asked Rein.

"They're for Nanoha and Fate," replied Hayate.

"What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Oh, it's for Valentine's Day," replied Hayate.

"What's that?" asked Rein.

Hayate chuckled lightly as she explained it as simply as she could for Rein while working on the batter, until she got interrupted by the timer beeping on the oven indicating that it was now ready to bake.

"Do you happen to have a valentine?" asked Rein.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hayate.

"Signum told me once that you seemed pretty close to Carim," she replied.

"Uh…hehehe…it's nothing really. We're just good friends," replied Hayate.

"Is that so?" wondered Rein, with her head tilted slightly in curiosity.

"Anyway…I need to get these taken care of before the oven gets too hot," said Hayate quickly as she began pouring the batter into a couple of muffin pans.

Suddenly, a certain red-head unison device came flying into the kitchen and looked over Hayate's shoulder trying to see what she was making.

"What are you planning to bake?" asked Agito.

"Muffins," replied Hayate.

"Oh…I love muffins. Can I have one later?" she asked.

"Sorry Agito. I've tried to make as much as I could but I was going to give them to Nanoha and Fate," replied Hayate.

"I'm not sure that they trust your end product anymore Hayate," said Agito.

"What makes you say that?" asked Hayate.

"You tried to spike the drinks during Christmas, or do you not recall the death glare that Nanoha was giving you after the fact?" explained Agito.

"I did no such thing," said Hayate, trying to act all innocent.

"Nice try, but I can still recall those glares that Nanoha and Mizuki gave you after that stunt you attempted to pull," said Agito.

"Awww come on, can't a girl have her fun?" asked Hayate.

"Your definition of **'**_**fun'**_ involves embarrassing your friends with cosplaying to satisfy your bizarre fantasies," said Agito, accusingly.

"You're such a party pooper," said Hayate, turning her attention to the muffins as she finished pouring the last batch before popping them one by one in the oven. 'But I have something to change that.'

When Rein and Agito weren't looking, Hayate took out a small bottle and sprinkled a blue liquid into the second batch of muffins as it then dissolved and mixed in the batter.

By the time Fate got home and parked the car...when she got inside the house, immediately her nose was assaulted by the smell of freshly baked cookies as well as something savory.

'Wow...looks like both of them have been busy...or at least one of them,' thought Fate.

"I'm home Nanoha," said Fate.

"Fate-chan...welcome back," said Nanoha.

Immediately, Fate stopped in her tracks for a brief moment as she surveyed what was currently in front of her. Cookies on the counter on big plates, a big fish that was sautéed in a white wine sauce with steamed vegetables and rice, flowers, and candles. However, what really caught Fate by surprise was the red velvet dress that Nanoha was wearing along with some white high heels.

"Um...what's the occasion?" inquired Fate.

Before Nanoha could answer, the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hi Nanoha," said Hayate.

"Hello," greeted Einhart.

"Hayate-chan, Einhart-san...what are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Oh...we just came to drop by and wanted to give you these," said Hayate, handing Nanoha a small basket with muffins.

"Just a moment," said Nanoha. "Vivio...Einhart is here."

"Hayate's here?" wondered Fate, looking over Nanoha's shoulder.

"Fate-chan...you just got home?" she asked.

"Yes...as a matter of fact, I did," replied the blonde. "Hello Einhart."

"Good evening Mrs. Harlaown," she replied, bowing.

Seconds later, Fate could hearing running feet descending down the stairs as she saw Vivio coming down and went to greet Einhart.

"Hi Einhart," said Vivio, smiling.

"Hello Vivio," she replied.

Einhart was about to say something but then hesitated before she got a nudge from Hayate.

"Oh...um...we made these for you. I hope you like them," said Einhart quickly, blushing slightly as she handed her a small basket of muffins, with a small red bow on top.

"Thanks...I'll be sure to enjoy them. Oh...I'll be right back," said Vivio, as she went to the kitchen to grab the small plate of cookies wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Nanoha-mama helped me make these for you," she said. "Half are for Aunt Hayate."

"Thank you Vivio," said Hayate.

Einhart looked at the cookies for a brief moment and then looked at Vivio who gave her a satisfied grin.

What happened next caught Einhart by surprise. Vivio then went up to Einhart and stood next to Einhart and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day," said Vivio.

"That was quick Vivio," said Hayate.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Hayate," growled Nanoha as she gave her that icy cold glare.

"I wasn't saying anything," said Hayate. "Anyway...just wanted to wish you guys Happy Valentine's day."

"Um...I was wondering..." began Einhart.

"What is it?" asked Fate.

"I was wondering...ifIcanstayovertonight," said Einhart quickly.

"I didn't catch that," said Nanoha.

"I was wondering...if I can stay over for tonight," repeated Einhart.

"Of course you can stay Einhart," said Fate.

"Fate-chan..." began Nanoha.

"Are you sure?" asked Vivio.

"If it's ok with your mom," said Einhart.

At that moment, Vivio then looked at Nanoha in a way that caused her to temporarily drop her guard. She then recalled a conversation that she had with Mizuki, Shiro's partner during that Christmas night. Looking at Vivio and then Einhart and finally Fate, Nanoha sighed and said, "Of course you can stay Einhart."

"Thank you Mrs. Takamachi Harlaown," replied Einhart, bowing.

"What is with the third batch?" asked Hayate.

"I wasn't sure who to send the last batch to," said Vivio.

"Why not give them to Corona and the others tomorrow?" suggested Einhart

"Good idea, Ein-chan," replied Vivio.

"Enjoy you two. And Einhart...don't get too carried away," joked Hayate.

"Hayate!" yelled Nanoha.

"Alright, alright...I'm leaving," said Hayate. "Enjoy the muffins you rabbits."

"Goodbye Hayate," called out Nanoha, closing the door on her.

As the two went upstairs to enjoy the treats, Nanoha then lit the two candles at the small table.

"Remember the first time you asked me out and Arisa and Suzuka were hiding in the bushes?" asked Nanoha as she sat down.

"How can I not?" replied Fate.

As the two ate dinner, Fate then said, "You didn't have to do this you know."

"You were working late," said Nanoha

"I was planning to take you out," replied Fate.

"Thanks Fate," she replied. "I jist wanted to surprise you."

"I think it is safe to say you succeeded," said the blonde.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nanoha," said Fate, raising her glass.

"Same to you, love" replied Nanoha, doing the same gesture.

"So...what's my Valentine treat?" asked Fate.

"It's waiting upstairs," said the brunette.

"I look forward to it," said Fate.

As Einhart and Vivio were enjoying the treats made by the other, Einhart looked at her friend and asked, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

"It's because I like Ein-chan so much," said Vivio, smiling.

She was surprised at first before blushing again and asked, "Could you do it again?"

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Really?" asked Vivio, to whicb Einhart nodded.

The two closed the distance between them slowly before their lips touched briefly. Vivio was the one who initiated the kiss first, before she felt Einhart pull her closer. After a few minutes, they broke off for air.

"So...does that mean you like me?" asked Vivio.

"Do you need me to show you again?" asked Einhart.

"Yes please," said Vivio.

As the two leaned in to kiss again, Vivio spotted a crumb on Einhart and licked it off her face. This caught Einhart by surprise before then kissed again.

"So...will you be my Valentine, Vivio?" asked Einhart.

"I can do one better. Want to be my girlfriend?" she asked.

Einhart was surprised for a moment before giving Vivio another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Einhart.

"Yes...I think so," she replied.

A/n:

This happens to serve as an in between story for my now hiatus BlazerS fanfic. I was to make a Christmas one too but time was against me. Hope to finish it this year and upload it on Christmas eve this year (long way I know). Anyway...to those with Valentines enjoy this day. Hope you liked reading this. Leave your reviews to tell me what you thought.

Yami Kero signing off.


End file.
